1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lashing goods, such as boards, bars, sheets, and the like; at least one lashing means is wound at least partly around the goods, and in the lashed position is held taut by at least one retaining device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known apparatus of this general type, steel bands, chains, wires, and the like are used as lashing means, which are wound around the goods to be lashed and are held in the taut position by a mounting. Bundled goods can usually only be deposited side by side during transport, but cannot be stacked, because there is a danger that the goods may slip. Therefore, the bundled goods require a considerable amount of space, which makes transportation more expensive.
An object of the present invention is to construct an apparatus of this general type in such a way that bundled goods can be stacked for transport and can be secured so that they cannot slide with respect to one another.